icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Nocturne Night Coord
is a premium rare coord made by the cool brand Luna Witch. It will debut in Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and in the anime. Description Nocturne Night Corset A midnight blue top with silver lining and ornate trim and border of crosses and diamonds to form a corset-like design accenting the fleur-de-lis at the middle. A pattern of silver diamonds and eight-point stars covers the top, while the sides of the torso has indigo cloud designs with silver spots and lining. Indigo lace surrounds mauve ribbon stitching. Sewn to the middle of the chest is a midnight blue ribbon with curled, pale gold tails that resemble scrolls of paper. A black and gold emblem with a crescent moon sits in the middle. Attached to this is white scalloped material that wraps around the shoulders with pale indigo lining. Midnight blue and indigo argyle padded sleeves are included, worn under the shoulder with silver lining and studs. The user gains a frilly white choker and two different looking gloves that have a silver ornate trim. One is midnight blue with gold diamonds sewn beneath the trim, while the right arm has a midnight blue glittering hand portion and an indigo cloud covered lower half with a ruffled cuff. Nocturne Night Skirt A midnight blue skirt with silver diamonds, stars, and dots. On the fabric around the bottom are indigo gradient clouds with silver lining, and over this is a silver ornate design with curled lines, circles, and fleur-de-lis surrounding sky blue oval-shaped gems on a gold base. Each section above a gem has a skinny silver line connected to the top of the skirt. The bottom is trim with white ruffled fabric that has a pearl chain sewn around it connecting to a eight-point star every three chains. A dark blue peplum is sewn over the left corner of the skirt with a silver and indigo banner-like fabric lining the side and bottom that has Lunar Witch written in silver. A silver lace border lines the bottom, along with silver tassels, and the fabric is held back by two mauve straps attached to sky blue gems. The inside of the peplum has a checkerboard print. On the corner is a larger variation of the ribbon from the top. Nocturne Night Pumps Midnight blue pumps with silver lining and a golden heel. White and gold bows adorn the foot with a gold L'' charm at the center. Two silver stars and a single crescent is designed on each toe. These are worn with a pair of light indigo socks over a pair of white tights, separated by a silver or ornate lining and diamond pattern. Sparkles cover the leg, and going down the center and ankle is black silk ribbon with silver dangles and eight-point star charms hanging from the tails. Nocturne Night Accessory A dark blue bow with a few silver eight-point stars sewn to each side and trim of black thin frills. At the middle is a gold ''L emblem with curled ribbon tails resembling scrolls of paper, and a silver crescent moon with a tall, thin gold crown. The user also gains silver dangles with a tassel hanging from a sky blue pearl. The makeup item is a dark blue striped tube of ruby lipstick with gold accenting and a LW written over a black oval. On top of the tube is a dark colored gem. Cards Trivia TBA. Gallery Official Art News048_img_01.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Others Category:Luna Witch Category:Coords Category:Cards Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Category:Premium Rare Coords